Hawkeye Whiskers
Whiskers Hawkeye(VWF072) was born on September 16, 2004. She was born in the Whiskers Mob. Her litter-mates were her two brothers Mitch(VWM074) and Logan(VWM073) and her one sister Cruise(VWF075). Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod. Hawkeye and her litter-mates were born around the same Flower's two oldest daughters, Mozart and Baddiel, had also given birth to their litters. By this time their were twelve pups at the Whiskers burrow. By the time Hawkeye and her siblings were four weeks old they had to sat at the burrow until the other two litters were also old enough to forage with the group. After six weeks all the pups foraged with the group. Though the bunch shrank as one of Mozart's pups died above ground. Flower's pups Hawkeye, Cruise,Mitch and Logan all survived to adulthood. In 2007 the mighty group of the Whiskers numbering 47 members split up. One group was led by Rocket Dog, one of Hawkeye's older half sisters, Flower led the other half. The two groups remained apart for almost a week. Flower's two pups were in the Rocket Dog's splinter gang cared for by the other females. Rocket Dog, Hawkeye, Petra, flo, Finn and Ella were all pregnant. Rocket Dog gave birth to a premature pup named Black Cat. The group had an encounter with the Young Ones group and one pup, Axel, from the Young Ones, was adopted into the Whiskers. Shortly after, the Whiskers reunited and Flower took full dominance over the whole group. Life returned to normal in Whiskers. Hawkeye's mother Flower died on January 25, 2007 after she was bitten by a cape cobra snake. Shortly after Flower's death Hawkeye along with her sisters Ella, Petra, Flo and Finn gave birth to a mixed litter of eight pups, Amira, Rhogan Josh, Rufus, Murray, Etosha, Chiriqui and Burdock on February 1, 2007. The mothering of each pup is not yet certain. All the eight pups survived. Rocket Dog took dominant female of the Whiskers group. Hawkeye's father Zaphod was still dominant male in the group for onlly a short period after Flower's death. On March 15, 2007 fifteen members of the Whiskers group split up and formed Aztecs. Rocket Dog began to evicted females from the group. Rocket Dog evicted Hawkeye, her sister Cruise and her younger sisters, Petra and Cheetara from the Whiskers group in July 2007. Baobab The four females then teamed up by three wild males, Al Pacino, Al Capone and Al Catraz and formed the Baobab Mob. Female dominance in the group was to be taken by the oldest female. Hawkeye and her litter-mate sister Cruise were the oldest females, Petra and Cheetara were younger. Hawkeye and Cruise began to fight for dominance. Dominant male position was taken by Al Pacino. Hawkeye won dominance over her sister and became the dominant female of the group. She gave birth to her first litter in Baobab in late may to Mumbulu, Kiango, Niboko, Njovu, Zikomo and Kaya Mawa. In June Cruise gave birth to Jason Bourne, She-Ra and Scorpion King. She gave birth in April to Moby, Honey, Porcelain and Kaya Mawa. Hawkeye gave birth to two pups in July. Then same month only two days after her pusp were born Cruise over threw Hawkeye and became the new dominant female. In September 2008 Cruise gave birth to Snap, Crackle, Pop, Coco and Toni.Hawkeye attacked Cruise when she rejoined the group after ebing evicted and over threw her and took back dominance again. In November she gave birth to a single pup, Fatty Mc Fatty. By December Petra and Cheetara left the group and formed the Iguana Mob. The group encounter the Van Helsing in March. Al Pacino wa sbabdly injured and Al Capone took dominance from him. For some reason Al Capone went roving the next month even though he was the dominant male. Kiango, Njovu, Kaya Mawa and She-Ra were all pregnant but Kiango and She-Ra lost thier litters. Njovu and Kaya Mawa who gave birth to six pups on Februayr 20, 2009. Hawkeye gave birth to four pups in May. Then in December 2009 the group split up. One group was led by Cruise and Al Catraz and the main group is led by Hawkeye and Al Capone. In Janaury 2010 Al Pacino over threew Al Capone and evicted him. Today Hawkeye and Al Pacino led the Baobab. Links Whiskers Mob Baobab Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Baobab meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats